Violet Vales
by Byukio
Summary: Bakura, listening to one of Marik's schemes to destroy Atem's car tires leads him out into the pouring rain. Marik, leaves him and chases a car he believes to be the Pharaoh's. Bakura feels betrayed being ditched in terrible weather and ends up on Kaiba's property. Kaiba takes him in thinking hes Ryou. Can Seto Kaiba peice back Bakura's trust? Rated: M implied lemon.
1. Slashing Tires

**AN: Well, as much as I like Thiefshipping I just had to write some Antagoshipping after just falling in love with the pairing. So, enjoy!**

**If it helps, there are slight mentions of Marik(Hikari) x Atem! Also, the beginning is somewhat thiefshipping but later goes to Antagoshipping. Note that I italicized Bakura's thoughts and Ryou and Bakura's thought conversations. Their thoughts are like this Example: _'Hello'_**

**Thank you for reading my rambling enjoy!**

* * *

All started out pretty normal, Marik's new incessant plan on killing off the pharaoh perked Bakura's interest ever so slightly "And, what just is this clever idea of yours Marik? Do, tell." Bakura mused half expecting for this to be another ingenious "rearrange his sock drawer" idea. Marik gave a devious smirk and looked deep into his brown eyes "I found where he parks his car~" he said grinning. Bakura grew wide-eyed and amused "And just what are you going to do with this new-found information? Paint his car Hot pink like yours?" Bakura said laughing that caused Marik to growl and hit Bakura's shoulder "Shut your freaking mouth. My Marik motorcycle isn't even pink!" Bakura smirked "Magenta is pretty, bloody close to it if you ask me. " Marik rolled his eyes "Do you want to hear about my genius plan or not fluffy?" Bakura groaned, "Fine, on with it. Maybe it'll amuse me. Especially on this dull raining day." Marik smirked and put his hand on Bakura's shoulder "We slash his tires! Genius right?" Bakura tilted his head slightly and mused his words with dripping sarcasm "Genius, indeed. This obviously won't fail not in the least." he said with the roll of eyes Marik was use to and smiled "Good! Let's go get his car. I know where it is c'mon!" He said as he dragged Bakura outside into the dripping rain as he unfolded his Magenta umbrella. Something about Marik and Magenta, he'd have to make a mental note of this for future-mocking Bakura snickered as he hung the umbrella over him. "What's so damn funny, Bakura?" Marik said as he eyed Bakura. Bakura tried so hard not to mock the color "Meh, nothing your umbrella. It's a.. typical color for you." And it was seeing as his motorbike was that color, his room, and even his drapes one had to wonder if he had some fixation on the color magenta. Marik rolled his eyes "It's either this or you get your poor coat soaked fluffy." Marik said mockingly as he referred to Bakura's hair. Bakura smirked "Well, lead the way Magenta queen" he tried holding back the snicker that came with his mocking. Marik groaned "Hmph this way" he dragged Bakura along by the hand.

They had walked about three blocks from Marik's house. "You sure this is where you last saw the Pharaoh's car?" Bakura said getting tired of being out in the rain and now nearly soaked thanks to Marik hogging the umbrella. "I swear, it had his license plate and everything!" He then noticed the color he seemed to believe was the Pharaoh's car and took off in the speeding car's direction. "Marik! Marik, you have the bloody umbrella! Marik!" Bakura called but Marik had run far out of calling distance to hear any of it. "Bloody, wonderful. Just have to love his ingenious plans" Ryou sure as hell was going to be pissed to wake up in a soaked shirt if Bakura didn't find somewhere dry. He sure as hell, couldn't go back to Marik's house after all Marik took the bloody keys. Bakura mulled over where he'd go it was raining hard, wonderful by now his hair was soaked. A white limousine pulled up in the distance. Bakura was now sitting on the soaking cold pavement. My, Ra it was cold he muttered over in his head he hissed and passed out on the cold pavement. He'd welcome the coming of the sun.

Ra, how he wished the bloody moon wasn't still out. He had blanked out by now, he was far too tired to care he was already soaking wet. "Ryou Bakura right?" an annoyed voice said as he felt a hand drape a blanket over him. Bakura groaned, "Who'd damn well like to know?" he said as he opened one eye. What a suprise, the least caring person in the world had brought him out of the rain. Seto Kaiba! "You aren't Ryou. Who are you?" Bakura blinked "Ohh, if it isn't Seto Kaiba. I should be asking you the bloody questions." Kaiba narrowed his eyes "Go on, ask your question" he said with an amused smirk curious to understand this sudden change in Ryou Bakura. This obviously wasn't Ryou. Ryou didn't curse, nor was he rude. "Why is my shirt missing? Secondly, why am I in your home?" he said as he narrowed his eyes at Kaiba who simply told him "You were cold. Your clothes were soaking wet. It's not healthy to be in wet clothing. You were also on my property. I would've had you thrown out into the rain then I saw whom you were. One of Yugi's little friends right?" he said with the same stiff expression.

Bakura rolled his eyes and coughed "Hardly, I damn well hate them. I hate all of Yugi's friends. You speak of Ryou's friends. " Kaiba seemed amused "I assumed you were Ryou Bakura. You looked like him, but now who are you exactly?" Bakura grinned, "I'm Bakura of course." He said simply then Kaiba rolled his eyes "That much is obvious. But, you don't act like Bakura. You're.. different" Bakura nodded "Yes, we're completely different. Call me the spirit of the ring if you wish dear Seto Kaiba. Now, mind getting me a shirt I'm freezing over here." Kaiba snickered to himself "And, what shirt would you like? I'm unsure if I have anything in your size." Bakura grinned "Oh, I'm sure I could just drape one of your large blue eyes white dragon coats over myself." He said mocking the rich boy's dragon fascination. "I'll get you my white suit." He said with his eye roll. How interesting he'd get to where something of Kaiba's. Now, that he thought about it. He was missing his shirt. This meant he took the shirt off of Bakura, he wondered if Seto was awkward about it? Then, again no one ever did know Seto's sexual preferences. Seto arrived back into the room and tossed Bakura his white coat. "Here, put this on. " he said, as he was about to exit the room. Bakura grinned, "Oh, you can undress me but can't watch me get dressed?" Kaiba leaned against the doorway and rolled his eyes "Not as if I wanted too. You were soaking wet, I'm sure Ryou wouldn't want to wake up with Pneumonia" He was blushing just a tad he must have felt embarrassed about having had undressed Bakura. "He's been through worse." Bakura added in, remembering the time Marik stuck a knife through his hand thinking it'd be kinky during sex.

_'It was until Ryou woke up screaming with the knife still in his hand. Ryou didn't approve of the relationship Marik and I had.__ But, who would Ryou ever approve of me being with?_ "Hmph, I expect you to change your pants as well they're still somewhat soaked from the rain." I smirked _so he could remove my shirt but not my pants a bit of a bolder action for the CEO I guess.'_ "Where's your brother?" Bakura asked, Kaiba then faced him as Bakura finished putting on Seto's white suit. "Sleeping." He says simply as he stares at Bakura in his clothes. '_I must have__ looked dashing to catch Seto Kaiba's attention.'_

"So, I suggest you put on these as well. " He said as he tossed white jeans to Bakura. Bakura tilted his head "I wasn't aware you had anything other than your Kaiba Corp suit. " he said with a grin followed by laughter. Kaiba groaned, "I'll be in my office. " _'fun, Kaiba was letting me stay at the Kaiba Corp mansion. This place was hell of a lot more interesting than Marik's humble home. Though, it lacked the Magenta that I was so used to seeing.'_ Bakura got dressed, in the white pant's Kaiba had given him. Bakura, then walked out of the room Seto had left him to change in. Bakura, noticed the only slightly opened door. He assumed it was Kaiba's office though he had tons of rooms in his mansion. "Hm.. Kaiba?" Bakura said as he peered into Kaiba's office. Kaiba looked up from his computer screen "What? Are you no longer cold?" he asked as he drifted his eyes back to his computer screen. "Yes, I changed into the clothes you gave me. Now question dear Kaiba, where is it you plan on me sleeping? " Kaiba shrugs "The room you were in. That's one of my many guest rooms. " Bakura mused, "Do all the rooms have Blue Eyes White Dragon themes? "

Though Seto's taste in themes wasn't half as bad as Marik's Magenta fascination. Bakura walked out of Kaiba's office and lightly cracked the door just as it had been. Bakura only half slightly wondered why, he had exactly taken him out of the rain. Might have been bad for his reputation, but since when was Seto Kaiba a kind man? Bakura also thought of the awkward situation, of how Kaiba had removed his wet shirt. Bakura groaned and put a hand on his head, where exactly was his shirt anyway? More importantly, he wondered how Ryou would react not waking up in a familiar place, he also slightly wondered where the hell Marik got off too. Bakura then opened the door back to the room he had been in before. The room had a bed with blue sheet covers. The walls of the room are colored blue; it was somewhat like Marik's house only a lot less of Magenta. Bakura, laid on the bed and buried himself into the sheets of the bed. Hopefully, someone would explain the situation to Ryou if he woke up instead of Bakura.

The next morning, Ryou awoke in the room Bakura had fallen asleep in. Ryou half expected to have some form of bleeding in his hand. "Marik? Bakura? " He called out into the room, but no answer. Not, even one from his millennium ring. 'Bakura, where the bugger are we?' he muttered into the ring hoping his thoughts would transfer it to Bakura. 'Ugh, what is it you want Ryou? I'm trying to peacefully sleep here.' Ryou frowned 'Yes, but this isn't Marik's house. Where are we? What did you do more importantly?' Bakura rolled his eyes 'none of your bloody business. Be lucky we aren't bleeding.' Ryou looked around the room taking in the color setting of the room and tilting his head 'Who's home is this?' no answer from Bakura, so Ryou loomed out the window and noticed a Blue Eyes White Dragon statue in the middle of the garden. 'S-seto Kaiba's estate?' he seemed surprised. _'Hopefully, Kaiba would explain more to him than I cared to explain, none of his damn business what schemes Marik and I do.'_ Kaiba had opened the door and peered in "Good morning, Bakura. I'm still curious to how you ended up at my mansion passed out on the concrete." Ryou narrowed his eyes "He, passed out here? Do you know what the buggery he did with Marik that has him not wanting to tell me? He went back to sleep before telling me. " Kaiba shrugged "Oh, you aren't Bakura? You're Ryou? You probably know as much as I do which is next to nothing, he refused to explain. " He overlooked the change in their hair. It was minor but still easy to tell the two apart. "He went out with Marik last night I know that much but he's ended up here. I have to wonder if the two had a spat. " Honestly Kaiba wasn't to concerned, he was more concerned about their health after being left in the cold pouring rain. Ryou smiled "Thank, you for your kindness. I apologize if Bakura didn't thank you." He then stared into Kaiba's blue eyes.

Kaiba nodded "Yeah, whatever I need no thanks. " though it was hard to keep a stiff and cold expression towards Ryou, the boy was just to damn cheerful so unlike Bakura. Kaiba was about to exit the room then turned back to the door frame and muttered "You're free to stay here until, you piece together what happened I'm still somewhat curious myself. " he mused as he left the room, leaving Ryou alone to maul over and discuss with the spirit of the ring. '_Bakura, what happened between you and Marik? You two looked happy when existing the house as far as I watched before entering my soul room.'_ Bakura growled _'none of your damn bloody business. He just decided he should chase after some car and oh with the bright idea that it might be the Pharaohs in the pouring rain.'_ He continued on with much annoyance in his tone_ 'Taking the bloody, umbrella and the bloody house keys with him. Leaving me out in the pouring rain. I passed out on the concrete. I had no idea it was Seto Kaiba's property.'_

'Lucky for me, well lucky for us I suppose. Kaiba decided somewhere in that little small heart of his that he'd be kind, and help us out. I guess miracles do happen host!' he said as he dripped it with sarcasm. Ryou sighed _'Are you worried about Marik?_' Bakura groaned _'I don't damn well care where he went off to. Bloody leaving me soaking and cold out in the pouring rain.'_ A long pause then Ryou spoke up _'C'mon you love him don't you?'_ he groaned, he could careless about Marik and where he was now. _'I don't care, Ryou. He left me in the bloody rain. He stabbed you with a knife in the hand, how can you care what happens when he harmed you.'_ Ryou shrugged and if Bakura could see, Ryou was smiling _'because, we live with him. He is our friend too.'_ He continued eyeing the coloring in the room Seto had decorated according to the color scheme of a Blue Eyes White Dragon. _'I don't care; he left to chase the Pharaoh last night. That's his problem now.'_ He then groaned _'you're lucky, you're in control now. I'd be drinking myself senseless on Kaiba's expensive wine.'_ Ryou frowned _'Drinking isn't always the answer you know. I also, doubt Kaiba would let you indulge on his wine.'_ Bakura and Ryou argued for along while, till Ryou gave his decision that he'd make him go and see if Marik was all right. _'We swapped, places damn him and that ability but there was no use arguing with Ryou he'd never let me hear the end of it if I didn't find out if Marik was fine. I know one thing, he better be home and when I return to Kaiba's mansion I don't care what Ryou says I am getting drunk off my ass.'_


	2. The Colors Of Seto

**AN: Just a given, minor Lemon in this chapter. Nah, its more like "fade to black" implied.**

**Note: I use, italics as thoughts or when I switch to third person from first, that is usually thoughts.**

* * *

Bakura exited his room and knocked on Kaiba's office door though it was half cracked open already so he waltzed right in and tapped the CEO on his shoulder, he was asleep. Go figure him pulling those all nighters. Those were bound to make him pass out. He'd just leave Kaiba a little note, he looked around his desk for a sheet of paper and grabbed one of Kaiba's blue pens and began writing his message down "Dear, Seto Kaiba. I will be going out I will be back hopefully before you wake back up. I'm going out to see if I can find Marik, as my damn host or as you call him Ryou won't let me hear the end of this if I don't. Oh, and don't be surprised if one of your expensive champagne is missing from the kitchen cabinet. I might be drunk before you read this even don't bother trying to deal with me if I am. Thanks for the champagne. - Yami Bakura "

_'I than signed it with "Yami Bakura" at least that way he knew who it was from, than again who'd write Seto Kaiba a letter such as that if not me?'_

He grinned to himself and as he placed it on his lap he'd defiantly find it then. Bakura then exited his office and shut the door but left it slightly open. He also somewhat wondered where Seto's brother was he probably just could have told his brother. Ah well far to late now he had already written a little note for Seto Kaiba when he woke up so he wouldn't worry himself, though he wasn't sure why he even would but Ryou insisted on it. Bakura trailed down the hallway and around the corner to the front door of the mansion and one of Kaiba's doormen saw him out and reassured the man he'd be back later. _'Now, where the hell would Marik be?'_ he thought to himself, he probably chased the Pharaoh look-alike car to hell and back in the pouring rain. He'd check Marik's home first that's where most likely he'd be. He walked several blocks from the Kaiba's mansion by now and had arrived at his and Marik's home. He had to be home his stupid Magenta Motorcycle was parked in the driveway. Bakura approached the doorsteps and knocked on the door after all Marik still had the damn bloody keys.

"Just a minute! I'm coming, damn salesmen." He muttered from the door, he groaned to himself _'It's Marik alright, go figure he must've got tired of chasing that car half way and headed home.'_ And to no surprise it was Marik with wide eyes "Bakura! Where, have you been?" his eye twitched in annoyance at Marik's ignorance. Ryou muttered softly to Bakura from the ring_ 'At least he's all right. No need to kill him over his mistake.'_ Bakura rolled his eyes at Ryou's words _'He always made these mistakes Ryou I'm getting bloody sick of it. Pharaoh this. Pharaoh that.'_ Ryou sighed _'that isn't exactly the case is it now?'_ Bakura shook his head and groaned _'I'm fed up with him, he blew it when he ditched me out in the cold with the umbrella with the damn keys.'_ Marik stood there still waiting for an answer "Well, I looked for you after I chased the car down. It wasn't the pharaoh's after all but it sure did look like him in the dark." Bakura rolled his eyes "Of course, it did Marik. Of course it did. " He seemed to see through my sarcasm this time "You aren't upset that I left you in the pouring rain right?" it was sad sometimes at how oblivious Marik could be, Bakura was tired.

Tired of caring. _'It's his fault this time if he wants the Pharaoh even if it's just hate pure hate. He can have him. I was so done with this.'_ He thought and, sighed " Oh, of course not Marik! I was ecstatic about being left in the pouring rain and my clothes soaked to the brim. " Bakura mused still dripping his sarcasm more than ever. "Oh, that's great I thought you were mad for a second. " Bakura shook his head, sometimes he wished Marik would notice when he did something wrong. "Now, come inside. Oh, hey why aren't you wet by the way? Where did you sleep anyway?" of course all the questions, but I had none for him. "Kaiba's mansion. I passed out somewhere on the concerted street after you went chasing after that car. Well, I walked for about two blocks then I passed out actually. Unaware that it was Kaiba's property to my luck anyway. I stayed the night there." Marik seemed a tad annoyed, why should he be? This was his fault after all. "Why the hell were you at Kaiba's place!?" he huffed in an aggressive tone. "I believe, I just told you. I just came to see if you were all right, because Ryou insisted. I'm heading back to the Kaiba mansion now. " Marik tilted his head in a child like manner "What does this mean? Are we breaking up?" it's a shame I had to spell it out for him "Yes, I'm afraid so. " though he didn't consider them to be in an exact relationship. All they had done was fool around a couple of times, yes they lived together but they didn't see each other much more than casual lovers and roommates. Marik put his hand on his shoulder "Wait, Bakura! Don't go c'mon it was one mistake. " He shook him off "More than one actually, and if you excuse me I have a date with some wine. See you around Marik. " He turned and walked off not looking back, though he was sure there was a pained confused look left on the blonde Egyptian's face. _'Is that what you wanted, Ryou?_' Bakura asked, as he continued walking back to Kaiba's mansion. Ryou shrugged _'He seemed upset and confused.'_ Bakura shrugged _'Don't care, he made the decision let him deal with the consequences.'_ Bakura continued his way back to Kaiba's mansion as he promised; hopefully Kaiba wasn't awake yet so he could grab a few bottles of wine.

Kaiba yawned how long had he been asleep? He must have passed out during his late night typing session. He took notice of the note on his lap. "Bakura wrote this huh?" he muttered and began reading as he scanned the letter over as it read "Dear, Seto Kaiba. I will be going out I will be back hopefully before you wake back up. I'm going out to see if I can find Marik, as my damn host or as you call him Ryou won't let me hear the end of this if I don't. Oh, and don't be surprised if one of your expensive champagne is missing from the kitchen cabinet. I might be drunk before you read this even don't bother trying to deal with me if I am. Thanks for the champagne. Yami Bakura "

Kaiba groaned "He, better not have drank my good wine. " he expected Bakura was back because, he said he'd be back before he was awake. He exited his office and stumbled into the kitchen to see no Bakura, but instead hear the doorknob turning on the front door. Bakura crept inside as he slinked around to the kitchen and reached to open the cabinet when he heard Seto Kaiba's voice "I read your letter, though I didn't see a drunk Bakura in here. " Bakura half startled nearly fell backwards "I had to run an errand you know. I wouldn't mind drinking that wine now though. I was hoping you'd still be sleeping. " He received a groan from Kaiba "Checking on your boyfriend is an errand?" which received a harsh look from Bakura's brown eyes glaring at Kaiba's blue ones. "I'd hardly say that's the case. Where ever did you get that crazy idea rich boy?" he remained calm, not bothering to tell Kaiba they had broken up even though it seemed like they weren't in an exact relationship if it was one it was a messed up one at least.

"You, lived with him didn't you? I merely assumed that was the case. And, fine get drunk see if I care. You can't keep hiding your problems away. "

Bakura rolled his eyes _'Problems? What bloody problems? My only problem was not being drunk off my ass like I wanted now.'_ he groaned and grabbed the bottle of wine from the cabinet and popped the cork off. "Care for a bottle Kaiba? We could share, and spin our tales of woe. " He sneered as he dripped it in sarcasm as he let the cool liquid drip across his tongue. Kaiba didn't seem to be amused and snatched the bottle from my hand after drinking half the bottle,  
Bakura frowned "Oh, you're no fun. I figured the multi billionaire would love to unwind by drinking wine. " Kaiba rolled his eyes at Bakura's statement

"I doubt you'd be willing to tell me what happened if you were drunk. So, how about you tell me what happened and I'll give you the wine back?" _'using wine against me was he? Well, played Seto Kaiba, and damn did I want to just drink it all away right now and forget what happened.'_ "Fine, I'll tell you." Bakura groaned with a bit of tipsiness in his stance of standing. "Well, I went to see Marik like Ryou suggested. That much you should know from my letter. He didn't seem to think leaving me out in the cold with soaking wet clothing and no house keys wasn't wrong at all. Damn, well just expected me to come inside and pretend like nothing happened while he continued with his idiotic schemes with the pharaoh. " Kaiba blinked "Yugi, right or his brother Atem? " Bakura shrugged with vision becoming half blurry "Atem, the pharaoh. The prick, that guy. " Bakura simply said, Kaiba grinned somewhat, he didn't like the pharaoh that much either but probably wouldn't have ditched someone in the pouring rain to slash tires. After all, Seto Kaiba had better morals at least better morals than Marik.

"You don't like him either do you, he beat you in the duelist kingdom tournament if I recall a few times. "  
Kaiba rolled his eyes "Yeah, that about sums up my opinion. " Bakura smirked "So, what say you give me back the wine? " which Kaiba smiled slightly. He had to admit it was odd to see a happy Kaiba. "What's with you? " Bakura sneered, "I can see why, you're upset with your boyfriend now. " Bakura rolled his eyes "We were never together really lived together, but call it what you will we are broken up now if you see it that way. " his eyes perked with interest "I see, that's all I wanted to know. " Kaiba said as he handed Bakura back the wine glass and Bakura poured more into his mouth feeling more dizzy and tipsy. Bakura grinned "Are you sure you don't want some? " which he shook his head, no. "I have far more important things to do then get drunk. "  
Bakura wrapped a hand around his shoulder "Have a little fun once in your life Seto. " he whispered into his ear. He turned and pulled me loose of my grip.  
" Ugh, I can't leave you out around Mokuba. " It was true Bakura was tipsy and dizzy but not too drunk he still had his state of mind after all. Kaiba dragged Bakura into his office. Bakura clung to his waist and licked his ear in his drunken state. "Play, with me Seto. I'm boreed. " He mused. '_My, Ra I sounded like a horny schoolgirl.' _Bakura thought as he peered at Kaiba's face he had a small tint of pink across his face as he ignored me. "Just, sit in here while I type." He groaned. Bakura stared at him as he sat himself on the spinning chair in his office. "Is this your seaat? " he snickered, Kaiba didn't seem as amused as he was. "Out, of my chair. I have work to do. " Bakura grinned, "How about, I sit on your lap while you type? " he growled, "Will, you move if I agree? "

Bakura purred "Maybe, I will.. " he lifted me out of the chair and sat down and I climbed into his lap and watched as he typed on the keyboard of his computer. He knew one thing, when Ryou took over he wasn't going to handle the wine very well. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously as Kaiba kept typing away at his keyboard. "Kaiba Corp business. " Bakura tilted his head "Firing useless people? Ooh, fun! " He said in an amused tone as his eyes began to blur, he stared at the screen that showed Kaiba's company's stocks and other calculations that seemed to be duel monster simulations and products. Bakura wrapped an arm behind Seto's neck as he tilted his head upward at him, Kaiba tried to continue typing. "I'm boored." Bakura purred; the alcohol was taking a toll. Kaiba groaned "You're so annoying.." though, that was hard to believe with the embarrassed expression on his face.

"Are you sure you didn't mean seexyy? " Bakura snickered; he now had his attention completely away from the screen. Kaiba was trying so hard to retain a serious look upon his face, through out this whole awkward situation for him. "Hey, why don't you remove my shirt like you did before? " Bakura said in a seductive tone, which caused the CEO to groan. "I told you, you were in wet clothing nothing more! " he was becoming infuriated and his cheeks were turning more red, Bakura wondered if it was more from anger or embarrassment though it was likely both.

"Ooh, c'mon you were the one caring that if Marik and I had some sort of relationship. Now, you're denying your feelings? " He said half slurring everything he had uttered.

"What's your point? " Kaiba said staring with his stern blue eyes back at Bakura's brown, they were still looking up at each other. Though he couldn't be serious he was blushing, ah well maybe Seto Kaiba had never come to terms with his sexuality. Bakura would help fix that for him.

"Either you're nervous or you find me very sexy now. " he whispered into his ear, he made a grunting tone of annoyance. "Why do you feel I would have a thing for you? " he asked, Bakura smirked "Oh, I don't know. Would you have got anyone else out of the rain? " He sneered "I got Ryou out of the rain didn't I?" Bakura rolled his eyes; he had already explained this to him that he and Ryou were both pretty much the same person.

"Saving him means you saved me too. You seemed ecstatic to know Marik and I broke up though I'm not sure whatever we had. He seems to be into Atem now. " At least that's why, Bakura assumed all his plans always involved Atem and never Yugi. Kaiba didn't respond and just continued to stare down at him.

He had just completely stopped typing now. "Do, I look good in your clothes? " Bakura asked as he pressed his lips lightly against the skin of Kaiba's neck. He seemed snapped from whatever daze he was in "What're you doing..? " he asked somewhat startled by Bakura's actions. "I'm bored, you're bored. Lets be less bored. " He pulled him into a heated kiss, he seemed surprised still but didn't pull away. He didn't seem to argue with Bakura's advances, he was still pretty damn tipsy and traced his fingers along Kaiba's throat as he pulled him into another kiss. This was hotter than, what he and Marik had. Plus there were no knives sticking out of his hand through it all. Kaiba had pulled away and broke off the kiss and spoke "Whatever.. " He said as he groaned out the words. He smirked "Ooh, the famous Seto Kaiba has come to terms with his sexuality? Hurray! About, bloody time. " He cheered in a somewhat sarcastic tone. "Shut up." Kaiba said as he brought him back in for another kiss as Bakura slid his pocketknife out from his back pocket.

"Why don't we make this more fun?" he purred; Kaiba seemed interested though he didn't know what he had in mind. He slid the knife against Kaiba's CEO jacket he was wearing; he began to tear through it. He hissed as he felt the blade slightly on his skin through the jacket, he groaned "I can just take it off you know. Don't ruin my clothes. " Bakura smiled "Ooh, fine ruin my fun. " he slipped the knife back into his pocket as Kaiba removed the coat, he was beautiful. He wanted to make marks on Kaiba's skin, showing everyone this man was his.

Though, he was pretty sure he'd like to do the same to him which brought a question was Seto Kaiba dominant or submissive? "Your move." he said as if they're in a card game. Kaiba pressed his lips against Bakura's neck and sunk his teeth into his skin.

Bakura purred, "So, Kaiba aren't you happy I had some wine? " Kaiba stared at Bakura. "Shut up, Bakura." He ran his hand along Bakura's chest.

Bakura hissed, "So?" Kaiba was new at this obviously so he sure as hell wouldn't let him be in control. "Lube?" Bakura asked questionably as Kaiba stared somewhat confused, of course. He was lucky Bakura carried a packet of lube on occasion.

He hissed at him "Back pocket. " Kaiba got up and rummaged through Bakura's pants and pulled out a red packet of lube. "Red, why is it red?" he asked curiously, he shrugged "The color of blood is pretty, that's why. " he said sarcastically, he gave him an eye roll and began to put it on his fingers for later use.

Bakura shook his head "No, no. " Kaiba tilted his head "What? " Bakura smirked and pushed him down against the floor. "You didn't think I'd honestly let you be in control did you?" he hissed and pressed his tongue against the nape of Kaiba's neck as he began to trace circles around his shoulder; Bakura received approving moans coming from Kaiba, every few seconds at what he was doing.

"Enjoying it? " he purred, as he continued but this time he hissed at him "Shut up." Bakura felt he was ready enough and halted, which Kaiba hissed at. "See isn't this more fun, then typing away in your office? "

He groaned and adjusted himself as Bakura pinned his hands against Kaiba's back and slowly ran them down his spine, "Bakura.." he hissed, he must have been ready, and so he moved on, he groaned out a moan occasionally. He continued, this was much more passionate than anything him and Marik ever shared. Though, there were no knives involved. He trailed his hands down his spine once more and licked the back of his neck, as Kaiba released yet another pleasure filled moan.

Bakura sunk his teeth into his neck and the rest was a blur from there.

"I never knew the famous Seto Kaiba had so much pent-up sexual tension. " he purred as he kissed against his neck, he must have enjoyed himself far too much to spat any form of anger.

"Wasn't that enjoyable Kaiba? " he said panting as the wine had worn off and he picked his clothes up off the ground.

Kaiba groaned "I hope you know you're mine now. " he hissed, though he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Of course, I'm sure you'd hunt me down if I didn't agree anyways. " he snickered to himself at the idea, though Kaiba had fallen asleep after he had put on his own clothes. He scooped him up and carried him to his room, he was heavy Bakura admitted. He dropped him on the bed and snickered at the Blue Eyes White Dragon bed sheets. "Goodnight, Kaiba. " he said as he tried to exit and felt Kaiba grip his arm as he had tried to step away from the bed. He groaned in a tired voice half asleep "Stay.. " Bakura smirked to himself, clingy much? Though, he didn't mind too much and curled into the bed with him and rested his head against his chest. Oh, boy would Ryou have a fun time remembering this all tomorrow, but he had fun that was all that mattered. To think if it wasn't for one of Marik's screw up's this wouldn't have happened; maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, I decided to crop out most of the sexual words that had happened last time and at least make it a little more cleaner. Hope it's somewhat appropriate now. You still get the idea of what happened hopefully. Sort of was a "fade to black" sex scene, I guess. **


End file.
